Nothing Or Everything
by megacoldfusion
Summary: The master spy is sent to an island in the south Pacific, due to an unknown incident and what he comes across is definitely unexpected, let the adventure begin.
1. All Those Beginnings

**Nothing or Everything  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters of James Bond and Metroid are created, owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only and some reviews would be nice.

Chapter: 1

 **All those beginnings**

* * *

 **Uncharted Island: South Pacific 2 days ago**

All is quiet on a beach upon a large uncharted island, the ocean waves crash upon the Sandy shores of the beach. Then people in black like clothing drop from the sky and land on the beach. They take off the parachutes and draw out their weapons.

"Control, this is Dragon one," said the man "We have landed and moving in."

 _"Control here, any radio chatter from the facility."_ said the voice

"Negative control, moving into the jungle ETA to reach facility 45 minutes, said the Black ops leader "Maintaining radio silence."

 _"Copy that."_ said the voice

The Black ops leader motions to his team with a series of hand signals to move forward and have their weapons ready. It is a tense moment and the team went into the jungle hacking and slashing with machetes to give them room to move.

They're using black light from their goggles to see their way around, then they stopped for a moment. A shadow passed over them in the air and a guest of wind blew upon them that felt like something or someone had flown over them.

But, they found nothing and saw nothing until a loud shriek echoed in the background.

"Sir," said the female "Twelve o'clock high."

She fired her assault weapon at whatever she had seen, a loud roar echoed in the background and then a bust of flames engulfed the female Black ops member and then there was nothing left but a charred skeleton.

Whatever is flying over them is fast and the Black ops members shot into the air, but no such luck.

"Everyone fall back to the beach," yelled the leader "Control we are under attack, we are under attack."

 _"Can you find the attacker."_ said the voice

"Unknown falling back to beach." Said the leader

The Black ops team ran through the jungle and is heading back to the beach, two of them are providing cover fire to make their escape, but suddenly a pair of talon like claws from the winged creäture pounced upon their bodies and ripping them to shreds.

The rest of the Black ops team kept on running and running in the jungle, until they came upon a clearing. It turned out be a trap and then a noise is heard, then some sort of energy beam hit them and they screamed to their deaths.

* * *

 **Kuala Lumpur: 2 days ago earlier**

A mysterious man kicked open the metal fire door that secured the stairway and swept the landing with his Walther P99 pistol, looking over the sights for any sign of a threat.

There were none. Although the low-rent apartment building throbbed and pulsed with life, this small stretch of hallway was dead quiet. The running, laughing, wailing children with their exasperated parents chasing behind them, the loud drunken arguments or shouted greetings.

All of the usual chaos of life in an overcrowded, poorly maintained southeast Asia slum building seemed be taking place everyplace except here. it's absence caused the hair on the back of his neck to rise.

The door was almost directly across from the emergency stairs and the man stormed to the doorway letting his momentum and power build, knowing that speed and force would be his only advantages if any surveillance had picked him up. He tossed a handful of concussion charges molded to look like Malaysia coins at the doorknob and turned his head away from the blast.

In the enclosed hallway it was loud enough to leave his ears ringing. He wasn't going to take any chances as James Bond has much experience due to being in similar situations before.

Whatever element of surprise he had been just lost he knew that the lock, hinges and frame upon the door looked reinforced to keep a people in and keep people out.

Bond put all the power he had into a kick, and felt the door give way. He stormed inside, found himself in a sparsely furnished common area. He flowed, tactically keeping the gun at high ready, after the swiveling of his head as he scanned his surroundings.

Then he spotted a woman, who was in a low crouch near the center of the room. She is lovely just like a photo, but he isn't fooled by a pretty face. The thin, slacks and white tank-top she wore accentuated the generous curves of her hips, and the immodest swell of her breasts.

Her brownish-black hair tied back, her eyes were deepest brown he'd ever seen, along with her Ruby red lips.

She quickly picked up a polymer sub-compact automatic leveled weapon leveled at him and his Walther P99 pistol pointed at her.

"Miss Manyam," said Bond in a flawless English accent

"So" she replied "You are the one they sent after me." She paused "Before you die, what is your name?"

"Bond, James Bond." Said Bond

Then they both fired their weapons.

* * *

 **Approaching the Sol System**

In the thick, black, cold emptiness of space where no one can hear you scream. Mankind from Earth has not explored or colonized any planet due to their technology being primitive and not ready to fully understand space.

Unknown to humans on Earth there are humans in space and aliens as well. A small craft drops out of warp, its yellow paint job upon the hull would be easy to spot in space, which this ship is flying to the Sol system.

Inside the cockpit of the craft is a blonde haired, blue eyes woman dressed in a skin-tight or so skin-tight her breasts seem to swell like balloons and the rest of her curves are showing as well.

Her eyes narrowed in which she had tracked her old enemies, which she got a tip where they have gone to hide out. A place called Earth, a place she knew very little of. However it was long rumored that humans from space we're abducted from that planet centuries ago.

She put it off as nonsense.

Samus Aren is ready for this like she was born so and then she controlled the craft to head into the Sol system, she didn't know what to expect or find, but she is ready to face the unknown with sheer determination like she has done before.

* * *

 **To be Continued?**


	2. The new mission

**Nothing Or Everything**

Chapter: 2

 **The new mission**

* * *

 **SIS sister headquarters,** **Scotland, The United Kingdom**

 **2 days later**

It is a sunny and cool afternoon in the Scottish Highlands, there is no wind blowing in the highlands and the waters are perfectly calm. It is a small island situated in Loch Duich in the western Highlands of Scotland. It is connected to the mainland by a footbridge.

Eilean Donan (which means simply "island of Donnán") is named after Donnán of Eigg, a Celtic saint martyred in 617. Donnán is said to have established a church on the island, though no trace of this remain on the island. The island is dominated by a picturesque castle.

The castle was founded in the thirteenth century, but was destroyed in the eighteenth century. The present buildings are the result of twentieth-century reconstruction. To the outside world this castle is closed off to the public.

Only certain people in the British government know that this place is the sister headquarters of MI-6 or military division six or as it is primarily called Secret Intelligence Service in which several satellite dishes are on top of the roof and roughly two guards are guarding front entrance.

An unmarked helicopter is approaching the facility. Inside the helicopter James Bond is riding in is nearing the castle facility.

Then the voice of the pilot spoke "Sir, are you sure you want to land."

Bond shook his head and opened the side door he said "No, I will let myself out."

He opened the doors as James Bond then leaped out of the helicopter. The secret agent felt the air rushing against him along his hair being blown back a bit; he has done this several times in the past. He has a parachute on him and once he got from a safe distance, he pulled the cord and glided himself by controlling the distance between him and the castle. James came in for a landing on the grass that is near the stone bridge leading to the castle.

After taking off the parachute, he calmly walked on the stone bridge and headed to the front doors as the guards saluted him as he went inside. James Bond had already arrived inside the castle for he is summoned by M for some reason.*

He a thought occurred in his mind. _What does he want now?_

James Bond walked quietly through the open office area, his feet felt constricted within the leather shoes; up ahead he spotted someone familiar a former field agent turned personal assistant Miss Eve Money Penny. Her step-sister Miss Jane Money Penny who Bond had known for a long time and flirted

She used to be a field agent, and decided to become M's personal assistant. She is very attractive, 5' ft 8" 125 pound black woman, with dark hair, slim but athletic build, and slightly under average sized breasts. Eve Money Penny is dressed in a blue dress with low heeled shoes. She and Bond flirted a few times, but never went anywhere she smiled warmly at him as she walked by

She said "Show off."

He smiled back and said "Spoiled sport." With a chuckle

"How was your date?" Asked Money Penny

"It was a real blast." Said Bond "You should of been there."

"I certainly don't do double dating I prefer one-on-one." Said Moneypenny

"You mean by knocking them dead with your killer body." Said Bond "You are England's best kept secret."

"M, is waiting for you James." Said Moneypenny

He winked and walked away, for he knew where he is going. Two days ago he tracked down and killed a traitorous agent who worked for the Malaysian Intelligence. The gun fight was interesting and she was good at killing.

So was he. Such a beautiful woman killed, wasted by her own traitorous ambitions, Malaysian Intelligence could of taken her down, but we're ill-prepared to handle the matter, so MI6 was called and he was tasked to do the job, nothing personal just business.

The Operations Room at SIS sister Headquarters in Eilean Donan castle is a hive of activity which was actually not remarkable one bit considering these perilous whiles post 9/11. It's a large and spacious site with cinema-sized audio-visual screens on the walls bounding the fifty or so of its staff who were quite busy working at the banks of mainframes, listening through headphones or talking in low tones into telephones and various other communication links to the outside world, recording messages and analyzing every scrap of information that came in from the 'field',

While senior officers examined maps, photographs and latest satellite imagery handed over to them for evaluation and subsequent action. The secret agent sees her as this upper part of the castle was once the throne room that is now converted into the operations room for MI-6.

Standing in the middle of the room is the very man who summoned James; he is the head director of the joint intelligence service SIS codenamed M, he has been on the job for awhile now and he has big shoes to fill. The Caucasian male turned around to stare at James with a stern expression in his late forties.

M or better known as Gareth Mallory is a former lieutenant colonel in the British Army and former chairman of the intelligence and security committee. He stands at 6 ft 0 220lbs He has blue eyes almost similar to Bond, brown balding hair. He is dressed in a brown business suit.

"Is there a problem sir," asked Bond

"Like always it is." Said M "What do you know about facility Delta."

"Secret island in the South Pacific," said Bond "Research and Development of certain technologies, along with other projects."

"Yes, well." Said M "The government lost contact with the facility, so a SAS team was sent in and they reported they were under attack."

"Terrorists?" said Bond "Mercenaries?"

"We don't know," said M "Contact was lost, no one has claimed responsibility. So your going in!"

"Alone" said Bond

"Yes," said M "A military cargo plane will fly nearby, where you will land on the beach and from there investigate."

"Oh, I always wanted to go for a island holiday." Said Bond

"Report to Q in getting the nessasary equipment." Said M "Dismissed."

Bond nodded and headed out of the operations room.

* * *

 **Q branch lab, under the courtyard of the castle**

The Q branch lab that was once a fortified bunker under the courtyard of the castle during the days of the cold war. Now it serves another purpose in keeping field agents like him alive.

Bond walked in, he can see white coated people going about their business in testing certain objects that seemed like ordinary everyday objects, but they are not. Which are offensive or defensive in it's own way to be used.

Bond spotted Q the Quartermaster of the Q-branch, to a select few he is known as Horace Boothryd the 3rd, the grandson of Major Boothryd the original Q. He sees the young man fiddling with a few objects on the table.

"All those wonderful toys aye Q," Bond smiled

"Seriously, ugh...never mind take a look at this." Said Q "If you light it up..."

"In a form of a bright idea," said Bond

"Oh, grow up and pay attention 007," said Q "I put everything you would need in the bag."

"Then I guess I don't get the gift of the gab aye, Q." Said Bond

Q rolled his eyes and takes an object out his pocket "Take this, it's a Q chip, I left instructions in how to use it and don't break it, it's one of a kind."

"You know me Q I always bring it back in one piece or err... pieces." Said Bond

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Q

James Bond took what was given to him and left to about the mission, the cargo plane is waiting for him.

* * *

 **Between Mars and Jupiter**

Samus Aran's ship is slowly approaching the planet called Earth and ships stealth field is up, so her ship doesn't get detected. In the meantime her suit is nearby the door and inside the room her blue jumpsuit lays on the floor.

Water poured down her body, she waved her hair back and droplets of water keep her skin moist for she is taking a Sonic shower before a big mission. She rubbed soap upon her large breasts and body, she felt relaxed...!

She felt something strike the hull of her ship and the alarms are going off, she nearly hit her head and stumbled out of the shower. Quickly putting her blue jumpsuit she rushed out of the room and headed to the cockpit.

"I hate when this happens," muttered Samus

She tried to regain control and check for damage, for it shows a meteor damaged helm control, so now her ship is out of control and spinning, she grabbed the control handles to keep it stable.

"It just had to be one of those days," she grunted in annoyance.

* * *

 **Approaching the Island**

The cargo plane doors just opened and Bond had jumped out in the dead of night, there are clouds in the sky and he felt the rush of air flow through him. He pulled the cord and released the parachute.

Controlling the parachute, he made it head closer and closer to the beach of the island. Until finally he landed feet first on the beach, pulling away the parachute he is dressed in black ops gear.

"Grey Knight to Ziggurat," said Bond "I have landed, moving in to investigate."

 _"Copy that Grey knight and good luck."_ Said the voice upon his ear piece

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	3. Unknown Welcome Committee

**Nothing or Everything**

Chapter: 3

 **Unknown Welcome Committee**

* * *

 **South Pacific Island: Codename Delta**

The master spy successfully had landed upon the Sandy shores of the island. It is still night-time outside, so he can use the shadows to his advantage. He looked around for a moment upon the beach to find foot prints of the SAS team that had come.

Taking out of his backpack, he grabbed night vision goggles. Putting on the goggles and activating night vision mode, he also pulled out a machete. Knowing he'll be hiking into the dense jungle to reach the facility.

It was warm out on this cloudy night, but there was no breeze coming from anywhere and it is deadly silent, except for a few crickets chirping. James walked quietly towards the dense jungle and hacked his way into the unknown.

While trekking his way into the dense jungle was not as easy as it seems , but he managed to do what he could and then he smelled an odor like smell, it almost smelled like rotten potatoes and the closer he got, the smell got worse.

He ignored that very smell, until he came upon a scene. He'd found one of the SAS team members dead or what is left of him or her. All there is a charred skeleton like if he or she incinerated by a flamethrower, but the ground seemed untouched.

It was very odd indeed, but afterwards he pressed forward determined to find out what happened here. He read from the report that there are scientists working in the facility and he dared not try to risk contacting the facility.

For starters a surprise would have been lost, whoever took over the place are professionals. So he figured he is dealing with pros and he is a pro himself in which he is the best at what he does in the art of interrogation, assassination, stealth, infiltration, and information gathering.

Among other fine qualities he has, if these people had taken over the island facility, would they had been gone by now or are they still here. He has no answers to those questions and kept on moving in the jungle, until he came up a small clearing.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

From what he came upon the rest of the SAS team are dead, no physical wounds in how they died. He took off the hood of one of them and to his discovery his skin is pale and dry, the eyes are blood-shot.

He is no doctor, but he has seen many ways a person can die and this is a new one to James, as if this man had the very life sucked out of him and so checked on the other team members to find the same thing that happened. All are dead.

What the hell?

And what could have done this?

A strange noise echoed in the background and James quietly ducked into bushes nearby the clearing, something is coming. So he watched and waited, the noise kept coming closer and closer to the clearing until he saw it through the night vision goggles.

What is that?

A creäture is hovering off the ground like a few feet in the air. The body of this creäture is thick, round, and translucent that has a membrane which looks of a jelly fish.

It's no jelly fish he has ever seen. This creäture has a leech-luke maw lies beneath the membrane, and features pairs of mandibles like an octopus. Surely this creäture couldn't have killed these people.

Then a rat moves on the clearing and the creäture to notice, it fired a beam of energy that engulfed the rat and sucked its energy dry. Interesting, but dangerous at the same time and who could have created a creäture like this.

James didn't take any chances, he took out of his backpack a grenade that Q provided for him, he pulled the cord and rolled it under the creäture. The creäture paused at looking at the round object and then the grenade exploded.

The creäture engulfed by ice, then it fell to the ground and shattered into pieces, the ice grenade had worked like a charm and he goes over to take a sample of what is left, and puts it in a bag. He will have Q check it later.

His superiors will never believe him of this, pressing forward he quietly moved into the jungle for a bit. He knows he is getting close to the facility, then through his night vision goggles he discovered something stalking in the jungle.

Another one of those creatures or something else.

It's something else.

He spotted a creäture through his night vision goggles. It looks insect like, carrying some sort of advanced weapon. Now this is truly beyond weird, even for him. James kept a level head about and decided to follow it.

James moved quietly like a ninja moving from left to right in the shadows. The creäture stopped as if it has seen something move, so it went over to the place. It looked around, but found nothing. When it was about to move away, an arm wrapped around its neck and it felt a sharp metal object stab it in the back, followed by a snapping of its neck.

James Bond stood over it, he'd made sure it is dead. Whatever it is and he found no mask on it, this was no costume. This thing is real and almost alien. On the other hand he examined the weapon and it is very advanced, he will put it to good use.

Hiding the body in some bushes, he moved forward in the dense jungle. Echoing in the background was something flying and getting closer, so he ducked and spotted a winged creäture and very large that flew past him.

James decided to follow it to see where it is going. Then he sees it, but the creäture that looks like it isn't alone. Climbing a tree, he sees more of those armed bugs and the winged creäture that looks like a dragon is talking to them, in a language he does not understand.

Then the dragon creäture flies off, leaving the armed bug creatures alone. A bloody dragon, he always thought those things we're made up in fairy tales, but that looked very, very real and nasty too.

Then echoing in the background it is a sound of something coming and he looked to his left to see a fireball coming. Okay now what could this be?

* * *

 **Samus Ship**

Samus tried to control her ship the best she could, but navigation messed up due to damage and is descending fast into the planet's at atmosphere. The ship's heat shield is working, for anyone seeing her ship fall it would look like a fireball in the night sky.

She tried to activate the emergency air breaks, but they don't seem functional. She quickly put on her suit and braced for impact, it wouldn't be the time she had crashed landed on a planet and then the impact came.

She got bounced around a bit, until the ship stopped. Is she somewhere on Earth? Only one way to find out, get out and take a look not knowing trouble is nearby. Samus stands upon the lift and pressed the button as it will take her outside.

* * *

 **Nearby**

The master spy saw what it was that had landed, a ship and a small one. Those creatures dashed over to check it out and surrounded the craft a couple of yards away. James decided to follow and swinging from the trees like Tarzan.

He took place and noises echoed from the ship. Then a metal person rises up from the ship, those creatures are ready to strike at the robot. So he used the alien weapon to fire a couple of warning shots to get all of their attention.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **To Be continued?**


	4. Agents of Chaos

**Nothing Or Everything**

Chapter: 4

 **Agents of Chaos**

* * *

 **South Pacific Island: Code named facility delta**

Samus had just come up from her ship, expecting nothing out of the ordinary, but she is ready for when of trouble. Then shots fired in the air, plasma shots from out of no where. Using her suits visor scanner to see is out flanked by space pirates.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath

Preparing for action, but taken by surprise. Someone else is attacking the space pirates. She didn't need anyone else's help and didn't want it either from these backwater Earth people. She fired her arm cannon weapon at a couple of pirates.

Combining a charge beam and a wave beam to obliterate a couple to her right, then she spotted someone under her vision, scans show he is human with unknown weaponry and is holding a pirate plasma weapon.

Friend or Foe, she didn't know or cared.

James swinged from a tree using a vine as leverage, the space pirate turned around to see two front feet slam upon its face. Stumbling backwards, it is then hit by several plasma shots from rifle that Bond got off of the alien insect.

Using the shadows to his advantage he fired the weapon in between two of those alien insects with stray shots. Both armed aliens turned and accidentally fired at each other riddling their insect bodies and die on the spot.

James dashed towards another one and when it turned around and got bashed in the face with the back-end of the plasma rifle and shot twice in the chest. Through his night vision goggles he can see the suited person battling these creatures.

Friend or foe, he didn't trust this person.

For all he knows it's just a ruse and they are secretly working together, but it seems not the case and survival only matters at the moment. It seems these creatures focused on the robot than him, it does have impressive weaponry.

Samus fired a couple of ice shots from her arm cannon and froze the pirates, they shatter to pieces afterwards. One pirate got behind her and slashed her in the back with its blade. It caused minor damage and when she was about to attack it.

The mysterious human shot it several times and the pirate died on the spot. She didn't need his help or wanted it either. She prefered to work alone and has gone up against impossible odds in the past.

The battle is getting tight, Samus was about to use her arm cannon to fire a bomb at a squad of pirates. Until that mysterious man drew out a small bladed object and threw it behind her. She arched her head and saw it happened.

James had seen a squad of those creatures get behind this robot again and drew out a knife, pressing the back-end of it and threw it at one of the squad creatures. It lodges in the insect's skull.

The squad looked confused, them a blasted incinerated the squad. At the same time Samus fired the bomb from her cannon and it sailed right at the other squad of space pirates, it exploded at their feet and the pirates we're ripped to pieces.

Then there is a stare down between James Bond and Samus, determination and seriousness is in the air. Bond didn't know if she is a woman in that suit or this person's intentions are and Samus could tell this human is not someone you want to pick a fight with.

She was almost intimidated.

Almost would be it.

More space pirates are coming at them, trying to box the both of them in and they stood back-to-back, dodging shots and firing back with whatever they have at their disposal to keep themselves alive, explosions rocked the area until finally only the two of them are left standing.

The area around them has the bodies of the space pirates, which they're now dead. The both turned their attention to each other.

She raised her arm cannon at him in trying to swat him like a fly and Bond reacted quickly by twisting its arm weapon around, and judo tossing the robot to the ground with a hard thud that cracked the ground.

Samus shocked in how quickly this human had taken her down like that and then flinched in surprise, the human aimed its small arms weapon right at her helmet, close to her visor.

That type of small arms weapon won't do any damage to her armor, she slowly got up and James still pointed his weapon at the visor of whatever this thing is.

"You going to tell me who you are and what are those things." Said Bond

"Why should I tell you anything?" She asked

"You're a woman," said Bond

Samus didn't expect a response like _You're a woman_ how did he know she is female at all, her suit disguised her voice.

"And what if I am." She replied "I don't answer to you."

"You're on classified private property," said Bond "And my gun has anti-tank rounds that can slice through your armor like a hot knife through butter...now talk."

"Your bluffing," said Samus "And I have enough firepower to wipe out a small army."

"Am I," said Bond "Let's find out shall we."

Samus could tell he is deadly serious, before she could do something else an echo of a roar is heard in the background. She knew that sound all too well. Ridley is coming this way and James had heard that very roar as well.

"Ridley is coming." Said Samus

"That bloody dragon, I saw earlier," said Bond "Friend of yours."

"He's no friend mine," she snarled "An old enemy of mine and dangerous, pains me to say this if we work..."

"Why should I trust you?" Said Bond "You could be someone controlling this robot from that ship of yours and are you even human at all."

"I am human...well sort of." Said Samus "It's a long story."

Her visor lifts up and James can see human eyes with a human face, but he wasn't going to let his guard down and glared back at her coldly.

"Now you believe me," said Samus

Then suddenly that very same creäture flew over their heads, Samus knew it is Ridley and James had seen that dragon before. The creäture known as Ridley circled around a few times and then landing upon the ground near them with a bellowing roar.

Ridley stares at Samus with intense anger, remembering all those times he been beaten by her. Ridley ignored this human who dared attacked his troops.

"Samus..." said Ridley slowly "I...will...send...you...to...hell."

"We need to work together," said Samus

"Fine, you have some explaining to do." He said to Samus and turned to Ridley "Hell is too crowded for us, too bad I can't say the same for you."

* * *

 **To be Continued?**


	5. Dynamic Force

**Nothing or Everything**

Chapter: 5

 **Dynamic Force**

* * *

 **South Pacific Island: Code named Delta facility**

The creature known as Ridley roared loudly, its roar echoed everywhere and fired a stream of fire, like a flamethrower from its mouth. Both James Bond and the suited Samus ran in opposite directions to avoid the flames that seemed to don't burn the landscape.

Then with a whip of his spiked tail he whipped Samus, which his focus is on her and not that weakling human. Samus leaped quickly avoid it, however not before getting pounced on by Ridley whose sharp claws have her pinned down and she fired a few shots from her arm cannon right at his face.

It proved to have little effect. Ridley's jaws was about to chomp down upon the helmet of Samus, then plasma shots fired at his body and Ridley glared to see that human holding a plasma rifle in hand.

Fine, he will kill this pest, then he will kill Samus and so with his clawed hand he grabbed Samus and threw her aside, Samus went sailing into several trees, she slowly got up and her armor systems show her armor damaged, but can still fight.

With a mighty flap of his wings, Ridley rises to the air and flies around and out of his mouth he fired fireballs at James. He ran like an Olympic athlete dodging the fireballs which damaged the ground behind him.

He is sweating because of the intense heat, but pushed himself to presses on. Ridley then swoops down like an eagle catching its prey, his sharp talons reach down upon James.

He ducked for cover and felt the sharp gust of wind over him, which tossed him like paper into some bushes. He slowly got up and the space dragon had missed. Ridley annoyed flew around for another pass by flying.

Samus got back into the battle and fired her arm cannon with the missiles that slammed at the body of Ridley, while he flew in the air it proved to have effect, she knows his high tolerance towards pain.

Ridley laughed at Samus, and flies around in the air like a shark, until he dive bombs upon James. The secret agent quickly found the overload switch upon the weapon and threw it at the space dragon.

 **KABOOM**

The plasma rifle exploded right in the face of Ridley, thrown backwards and slammed into the dense jungle of the island. Samus didn't want to admit it, but that was fine thinking on this mysterious man's part.

A bellowing roar echoed all around and fireballs fired in their direction. Both dodged quickly and Ridley flew up in the air, it wasn't a pretty face. The dragon's face burned from super-heated plasma.

"Is this Ridley always hard to kill." Said Bond

"You do not understand." Said Samus!

Ridley dive bombed on Samus, she then morphed into a ball to avoid being hit. James fired his gun, the armor-piercing bullets hit the dragon in the right arm, left leg, and shot off the tip of his tail, when flew upwards after he missed hitting Samus.

James had seen this female had turned its armor into a ball. How is that possible, and this gave him an idea, a smirk formed upon his lips? This could work if timed right.

"Hey," called out Bond "Can you turn into that ball object again."

"Yes, I can." Said, Samus

"Create enough distance, I will distract him." Said, Bond

"Okay." Said, Samus!

James kept on firing his weapon to keep this dragon busy, while Samus and to a different direction, then waited for the right moment. Ridley annoyed with this human bug, so he swooped down with jaws opened and ready to eat him.

Samus, morphed into a ball and went at full speed at the moment Ridley is swooping down upon James. Then something unexpected happened, James managed to used his foot to lift the morphed ball Samus at that same time.

The morphed ball Samus is at a few feet in the air and James put all his strength behind his kick like a soccer player scoring a goal. Sailing in the air Samus morphs back into her original form the moment in front of Ridley.

She knows this is risky, her arm cannon glowed with green energy, the weapon is known as the battle hammer, a weapon used by Weavel. She fired a green globule of energy at point-blank range of Ridley.

 **BANG**

The sound gave off a high explosive motor, which engulfed both Samus and Ridley in green energy. Knocking then both in opposite directions, the blast also knocked James off of his feet and some debris fell on top of him.

It wasn't long before he dug himself out, it is a complete mess and checked the area. He spotted the armored female she lies 30 yards away and what of the dragon. He saw the space dragon called Ridley struggling to get up or even stand.

James put another clip into his Walther P99 pistol, which has armor-piercing rounds and walked calmly towards Ridley. He didn't hesitate fired one shot right between the eyes and just for good measure two in the chest.

A thud is all that was heard, Ridley's body slumped to the damaged jungle grounds and the alien dragon lies dead, with blood oozing where it lays in a pool. Smoke rises from the barrel of Bond's weapon and put it away, he went over to check on the armored woman.

The armor looked damaged, lifting her up he carried her over to the woman's crashed ship. Placed her down, he looked for a way to take off her armor and after examining it, he found a switch.

The back opened, he dragged her out and got a good look at her once he started a fire. She wore a blue jumpsuit suit, a weapon holster upon her right leg with a weapon he never seen before. She has blue eyes and blonde hair.

Her body looked muscular, he figured she must have passed out after the blast. He took his medical kit out of his backpack and tended to whatever injuries she has once it's done he stands the suit up and figured the Q-chip is useful.

"This is grey Knight to four eyes." Said Bond

 _"Double-O-Seven,"_ said Q " _I want a different handle code name."_

"Would you rather be called Princess," said Bond "I found something interesting on my mission, I am installing the Q-chip to an object."

" _The Q-chip will uplink the results once you have it installed."_ Said Q

Nodding James searched for some data access port inside the armor and then found a slot. So he installed it and waited, the systems of the suit came alive and seconds later.

" _WHAT THE HELL,"_ yelled Q _"This astounding, the object you have is an alien and the systems are very advanced."_

 _"_ Can you control it?" Said Bond

 _"The data showed me its massive, and just so you know I am Q. So I will work my magic...you really need to tell me where you got this."_ Said Q

"Oh...would you believe it dropped in unexpectedly?" Said Bond

" _Nevermind, it's too mental. I will get to work and get back to you later."_ Said Q

James chuckled and walked back to check on her, he expected to work alone. Only to have that changed and waited for her to wake up. His foot is still throbbing from the soccer kick he had done, several rips and tears is on his black ops suit and wiped his brow from the excessive heat that was left by the dragon.

His night vision goggles were broken in the fight and he had checked his own gear, he has a few clips left of the anti-tank rounds and still has other objects in his bag useful for this mission.

* * *

 **Elsewhere on the island**

An insect guard watched the view screen, the life signs go flat and spoke in the language and a pair of red eyes glow, also growl in annoyance and looks like his clone had failed him. Ridley appeared out of the shadows and figured out his enemy Samus is here.

* * *

 **One hour later**

A sharp gasp is heard and Samus woke up with a pounding headache and two bandages on her arm, leg, and shoulder. She sees the man sitting there on a log, a camp fire is between them.

"Ah, so your awake." Said Bond "We need to talk."

"Right ," said Samus "I hate explaining things."

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	6. When worlds collide

**Nothing Or Everything**

Chapter: 6

 **When worlds collide**

* * *

 **South Pacific island**

The master spy and the space huntress whose name he doesn't know is Samus, and she doesn't his name is James Bond. Their eyes locked on each other to figure out if they can trust one another or not, it is a dead silence.

Maybe for the burning camp fire and the damage left by the epic fight they had. Before that James had checked his foot to make sure it's all right, it's still throbbing and wrapped a bandage around to ease the pain.

He had patches himself up, like he did with her.

He put his foot back into his shoe and tested it out by walking, James didn't limp and is alright for the time being. Now the both of them, studied their body languages like a game of chess to see who will make the first move to speak.

Their eyes show much experience behind them.

"What's your story?" Asked Bond.

"I can ask you the same question." Said Samus "Who are you?"

"Bond, James Bond." Said Bond "And you."

"Samus Aran," she replied.

"Interesting, I do recall your variant name Seamus, which is Celtic for James, which means He who supplants." he continued to speak "The Aran Islands is on the west coast of Ireland."

"Huh, I don't get it." Said Samus

"So both your first name means She who supplants an island, or She who conquers an isolated area by force. How odd considering you are here."

"Right..." Shrugging her shoulders "Is this the part that we get to know each other, because Ridley the real one is still out there," she growled "I just know it."

"We will," nodded Bond. "What do you know about these Space Pirates? Ridley the space dragon."

"I have fought them as long as I can remember," answered Samus

"Sounds personal," mused Bond.

"It is," she narrowed her eyes while looking at the campfire "Is this really Earth."

"Yes it is," he nodded "And I suspect there are human/aliens out there."

"You could say that." She replied. "I rarely say this to anyone, but thanks for the help."

"My pleasure,"

"I don't know about Earth" She asked "Do you have a plan?"

"This place is a classified facility for the United Kingdom," he spoke to her "I fear it's been compromised and the scientists maybe dead. It's simple I will infiltrate the inside, while you keep them busy."

"My armor got damaged in the fight, it will take time to repair and my ship can fly despite being hit by a meteor," she spoke back "Does this place develop weapons."

"New technologies, not weapons." He replied.

"And then what." She asked?

"Then, I will activate the auto destruct to destroy this island."

"Rather not have it fall into the wrong hands," then she paused "Makes me wonder why Ridley and the pirates came here in the first place."

"Like pirates on Earth," he pointed out "They take and find what they want."

"Even in space," agreed Samus "My ships scanners can scan for anything out of the ordinary."

"Speaking of ships," pondered the secret agent "I suspect these space pirates have one nearby or satellites would have picked it up already."

"A cloaking device would have rendered their ship invisible to all forms of Earth scanners." She replied.

"I suggest we coordinate our efforts," he speaks to her "I installed a piece of technology in your armor, a friend of mine will speed up the repair process of your armor."

"I don't understand" Samus looked confused.

"He means me," Q spoke to them through Samus's armor.

"An Artifical intelligence" said Samus

"No, with the up link to the Q chip, double-O-Seven installed." Q explained this to her "I am able to get access to and remotely control your armor without you being inside of the armor. I am in fact thousands miles away Miss Aran."

"Not bad, I never considered controlling the armor without being in the armor,"

"He's Q," chuckled Bond "That is all you need to know."

"I can imagine," nodded Samus "I do have spare parts to fix my armor."

"What do you know about a weird-looking jellyfish creature?" Bond asked.

"A Metriod, let's just say I am intimately familiar with them and from my experience are dangerous."

"I had an encounter with one, on this island. Killed it of course and a very nasty bugger too."

"There will be more," she said darkly "Always is."

"Now that we have a plan in mind," Bond replied "It's best to get to work."

"Fine by me," she nodded "Standing around and doing nothing won't get us anywhere."

"The facility is further on the island," Bond informed her "I will give you time for you to do what you have to do."

"Just a minute," Q spoke to them "I used your suits scanner and cross-referenced with the files you have Miss Samus. What do you know about Afloraltite?"

"Used for ship fuel and explosives." She answered back "I didn't know your people we're working on it."

"Eventually, rocket fuel will be obsolete," Bond informed her "So I suspect this Afloraltite is what the scientists were working on. I believe it's a different name and recently been invented."

"It was just like what happened..." Samus stopped herself from saying anything else.

"Like what," Asked Bond?

"Nothing, it's personal." She looked at the ground."

"Fair enough." replied Bond "Our enemies have the advantage, because they have a foothold on the island, we work together to solve this problem."

"I always work alone," she speaks to him "On a few situations I have worked with someone."

"Then I am in good company," he extends a hand to her.

"Indeed so," she extended her hand to him.

Both Samus and James Bond shake hands with firm grips making it an official team up of some sorts. Their eyes meet for a moment and an echo is heard in the background.

It is thunder and it means a storm is coming. Raindrops started to fall and the wind blows lightly upon the area. Indeed, a storm is coming, but not for them. For Ridley and the space pirates.

"I take your planet doesn't have a weather modification net." She speaks to Bond.

"No," he answered her "Come, let's get moving before more of their forces arrive." And then paused to say "This time we will have a surprise in order for them."

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	7. When the seasons change

**Nothing or Everything**

 **Chapter: Seven**

 **When the seasons change**

* * *

 **South Pacific Island**

A crash of a thunderbolt echoed throughout the tropical island in the South Pacific. The wind started to blow up anything that moved on the island and rain drops began to fall on the ground.

Both James Bond and Samus Aran had just sealed the deal in a form of a respectful handshake in agreement to work together. A storm has just rolled into the island, but the real storm is coming for the space pirates.

"You know," said Samus "We are now working together, you might want to upgrade your arsenal. I am fully stocked in my ship."

"Ah, more toys to play with." Nodded Bond "And it seems Christmas came early this time of year."

"I seriously doubt that she has the gift that keeps on giving." Q spoke to them. "Or even heard of Christmas."

"What's Christmas," she asked?

"A holiday on our planet that all of us celebrate on Earth," Bond gives her the answer.

"Right..." She speaks slowly "Come with me to my ship."

Wordlessly James followed Samus to her ship, while Q controlling Samus's armored stayed outside to guard the area just in case of any attack by the space pirates. The hatch to the ship opened, and James followed Samus inside and felt like he is a different world.

* * *

 **Samus' ship.**

The inside of the ship highly technologically advanced, unlike all forms of technology he has seen before in his life. To his right, it appears to ship controls with a pilots seat and other objects around the room made no sense to him.

"I need to change for a moment," she walked to her room and pressed a button to open a door that slides to the left " Be right back."

James didn't argue with her and watched her head inside as the door closed behind her. He is alone and leaned against the wall, this whole ship can put the Q branch lab to shame.

Samus is now in her room. She stripped off her worn and torn zero suit. Standing there completely naked, which old scars of previous battles are transparent and Samus stretched a bit, then heading to her closet to get another Zero suit, but a second one.

The other zero suit is for him, in her mind she can picture him wearing it. She put on her zero suit, it fits like a glove and the curves are showing in the right places. Glancing at the mirror, she checked herself out and is satisfied by what she sees.

Samus walked out of her room and found him leaning against the wall. She figured that he is waiting for him and tossed the second zero suit at him, James caught it and holds it in his hands. It looks ridiculously blue and very skin tight.

"Put it on," Samus spoke to James "The zero suit will be more useful than what you are currently wearing."

"Seriously," Bond raised a brow "This thing."

"Yes, seriously," she responded back."Is there a problem?

"You have anything in black," he asked?

"No, just put it on." She answered back. "Just change in the back." She pointed with her thumb in the direction to the back of her ship.

"Well when in Rome," he muttered to himself.

James goes to where the back of the ship is and took off his black operations clothing and put the backpack on the floor. He is just wearing a speedo and a white T-shirt. Then carefully he puts on this zero suit.

To him it felt tight on his body, but its comfortable and warms. He found a mirror and stared at himself. James felt really ridiculous wearing the zero suit, however it's blue color matched his eyes.

He left his black operations clothing nearby, folding them nicely and setting them on a table, he grabbed his backpack and walked back in to find her there. Samus just stared at him and is trying to contain her laughter.

She didn't expect him to actually wear the zero suit, so here he is wearing the suit with a stern expression on his face and looked like he is wearing it with pride. James just stared back at her.

"If anyone asks," spoke Bond "I'm just going to a costume party."

"Uh-huh" she nodded "Time for an upgrade."

"Were, you been able to determine where the Space pirate ship is located? He asked?

"My ship's sensors located it underwater nearby the island." She answered back.

"Interesting," he mused."They must have a transport to transfer their forces to the island and back again."

"Indeed," Samus agreed with him.

She pressed a button and the wall swings both ways to show numerously of weapons James has never seen before and so he closely took a look at these weapons and he takes what looks like a sniper rifle.

"That's an Imperialist," she speaks to him "Used to belong to Kriken soldier I took from awhile ago and I know Galactic Federation soldiers use them also, take much clips as you like."

"Very handy," said Bond

She takes two handguns which look very advanced and hands it to them.

"Those are paralyzers," she tells him "The guns have unlimited blast shot and electromagnetic web, came in handy during a certain tournament I was in."

"Didn't, you win? He asked?

"I'm still here," she spoke mysteriously.

James took an object out of his backpack and hands the object that looks like a card to Samus. She glared at the card in wondering what it is or what it does, while holding it in Palm of her hand.

"Skeleton key card." He explained it to her "Can open any secured door, it can be useful where you are going to."

"No problem." She replied.

James, takes out of his backpack two objects, one of them is a Omega semester watch and the other bracelet like object, he puts the bracelet on his forearm and hands her the watch. Samus is staring at the object and noticed strange hands with numbers on the inside.

"The watch has a couple of features, like the Q spider which can spy on targets it can fire poison darts by clenching your fist and aiming at the intended target. Finally a sonic attack by twisting around counterclockwise."He shows her how to do it.

"Not bad," she replied."I do have an armor you know."

"Double-O-seven." Said Q "Tell Miss Aran the repairs are completed with her armor and I installed a new program in her armor that can be useful."

"Q says," he informed her "Your armor is repaired with a new feature."

"Good, now what is that object you put on your forearm." She asked him.

James showed her. A holographic display is shown with a targeting hub system and a mini ball of plasma energy formed, then disappeared.

"Hey," wondered Samus "I have seen those on the black market and are illegal to use by the Galactic Federation."

"Oh this," he paused "A long time ago, about 1873. Aliens were abducting people and used similar weapons. A cousin of my great, great grandfather. His name Jake Lonerun helped stop an alien invasion of the old west."

* * *

 **AN:** Jake Lonerun is a character played by Daniel Craig in the movie Cowboys and aliens.

* * *

"What happened after that." She asked?

"He drifted away into history, but not before informing my great grandfather about and the gauntlet technology was collected, put in storage to be used in a future time. I knew it would be useful some day in extreme cases such as this."

"Wise choice." She understands fully.

Then the both of them got ready, he strapped the sniper rifle on his back and took out two gun holsters and attached them to his hips like a gun slinger and puts those Paralyzers in them.

Wordlessly they headed outside, the rain is coming down and the wind is blowing. They find Samus's armor walking around without a controller.

"I like to get into my armor now." She spoke to the armor.

"Okay, no problem," Q speaks through the armor "As I will explain the new feature on the way to your intended target."

"I'll head over to the facility," James replied."I want to know what is going on there."

"If the real Ridley is there," she growled."Let me know."

"Understood." Nodded Bond

"Good lord, double-O-seven." Gasped Q through the armor by way of the armors cameras of what he sees "What the hell are you wearing," he snorted."It's a girl's suit."

"Tactical clothing." Muttered Bond

"I must take a..."

Bond interrupted, Q "Q, if I find out you have taken a single picture," he spoke darkly "I will tear out your eyeballs, then shove them in your pants and then you can watch me kick the crap out of you."

"I...uh...right," muttered Q

"We better get moving." Replied Samus "I'd rather not stare at your nice butt and be distracted, while we have enemies to fight."

"Agreed," James responded back "And I rather wouldn't stare at your nice rack, when we have a job to do."

The both of them paused for a moment, then they fist bumped each other and finally heading in different directions to go about doing their jobs.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	8. Into the lion's den

**Nothing or Everything**

Chapter: Eight

 **Into the lion's den**

* * *

 **South Pacific Island**

The master spy had just left Samus who provided new upgrades to his arsenal and new clothing in a form of a skin tight Zero suit. Although the suit did not have any shoes to go with the clothing, and wore the black operation's boots.

The suit did keep him dry and warm, due to the rain pouring down on the island and the wind blowing on anything that moves or stationary like rocks, trees, and bushes. The night vision goggles were useless to him now, but he has other means to get to the facility.

He still has the backpack strapped to his back, and he takes out his smart phone and used an App to enable GPS tracking to pinpoint how far he needs to go, to get to the facility. From what he sees he has some more walking to do.

So he kept on moving by using stealth to conceal his movements. Calm as a cucumber he found the path to get to the facility. The island itself has no air field, people were shipped in by boat or dropped in by plane.

James stumbled upon the bodies of a security patrol whom guard the facility. They lay dead on the ground with numerous of burn holes upon their bodies, along with their weapons still in hand. He is getting close.

Walking quietly he kept on moving until something caught his attention. It's the back entrance of the facility and by the looks of it, the back door has been damaged as he leaned against a tree and peered to see for himself.

Was the back door unguarded? No it wasn't at all for what James can see is three of those space pirates guarding the back door. Then one of them decided to patrol the perimeter and James hides in the bushes.

Although the blue zero suit wasn't much for stealth or camouflage, he will make due to what he is wearing for now. He had checked the time it is after midnight here to early morning when he glanced at his smart phone.

The rainstorm provided some cover and James stayed in the dark bushes, the space pirate is slowly walking towards this position. Drawing out a knife, James waited until the space pirate pass him by.

Then the master spy made his move, coming out of the bushes he lunged his knife into the back of the alien space pirate. It tried to scream, but James put his hand over its mouth and snapped its neck with a sickening sound.

The alien space pirate slumped to the ground. James withdraws the knife into the backpack, and then drags the body into the bushes. After that he climbed a tree and sits on a sniping position. It won't be long before the other space pirate guards realize their fellow guard is missing.

He loaded up the Imperialist sniper weapon and aimed it at the space pirate guards whom are guarding the back entrance. He sees them through the scope of the weapon and thunder is heard echoing in the background.

Using the surroundings to his advantage, he takes a deep breath and pulled the trigger at the same time when a loud roar of thunder was heard. The shot fired had hit it rights in the head of the space pirate.

Blood had splattered and went the other space pirate went to go spring into action. James reloaded and fired using the sound of thunder as cover, the shot had made its mark. Right in the chest and the space pirate died where it was standing at.

James leaped off the tree and made a mad dash towards the bodies of the space pirates. He dragged their bodies into the bushes and after that he walked quietly towards the back entrance.

He leaned against the wall and peered around to see a massacre that recently happened. A pile of bodies lay on the courtyard, dead all of them and by the looks of it their lives have been sucked away, just like the SAS special opts team that had come to the island to investigate.

Could be one or more of those Metroids Samus had mentioned be roaming around the facility. The ground started to shake, but it felt like it wasn't coming from the thunder had been crashing or an Earthquake, this is something different and moving to the courtyard of the facility.

Then a creature appeared from out of the corner, it looked like a bipedal dinosaur like a Raptor. The ones Q had mentioned seeing in the Jurassic Park movies, but this looked very weird and dangerous.

"Q, patch me though to Samus," whispered Bond

 _"Okay, what is it."_ She asked?

"How big do these Metroids get." Wondered James with a whisper!

 _"They can get pretty big"_ she answered him _"Describe it to me."_

James describes the creature in detail.

"A _Zeta Metroid,"_ she informed him _"Its nasty and dangerous, and not immune to the cold."_

"Copy that." Nodded James.

He pondered for a moment in what to do about a dinosaur like Metroid. If he attacked the creature it would have alerted the other space pirates, and he needed to get inside the facility.

He had studied the layout of the facility and there is a ventilation shaft nearby. He watched the creature move around looking for victims to snack upon and sniffed around for any like a bloodhound.

Then the Zeta Metroid climbs a parked truck and stands on the roof of the truck to roar. Either it's really stupid or that smart. James found an opening and used Imperialist to hone in on the target.

Pulling the trigger, he fired one shot.

 **KABOOM**

The shot hit the gas tank of truck, the explosion made the creature leap in the air and land behind the wall. James ran quickly to the ventilation shaft. Once there he opened the vent and crawled inside at that time more space pirates showed up to find out what happened.

He is on his way inside.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, on the island.**

Samus had left in her direction to where the Space Pirates ship is located near the island. She is in her armor once again, but she felt like she wasn't alone and isn't as the one called Q seems to be guiding her by form a Q-chip.

She had been previous been told by this Q person, that he is now nowhere nearby in fact thousands of miles away. Along with that she had been told Q installed some kind of program within her armor and had no idea what that is.

"Q, what program did you install in my armors computer matrix." She asked?

"I installed a Q cloak rendering you along with your armor invisible." Q told her "For about thirty minutes, then a minute recharge."

"I never would've thought of that." Samus sounded amazed "A cloaking device is used on ship's...but an armor was never considered."

"Until now," he pointed out "It's always best to think outside the box and use voice command to activate the Q-cloak."

She wordlessly nodded in understanding the technology very well and marched into jungle, her suit protected her from the elements like rain or acid rain or snow. The echo of thunder is heard in the background and rain poured down her armor.

Then Q informed her that James wants to speak to her.

"Okay, what is it." She asked?

"How big do these Metroids get." Wondered James with a whisper!

"They can get pretty big" she answered him "Describe it to me."

James describes the creature in detail.

"A Zeta Metroid," she informed him "Its nasty and dangerous, and not immune to the cold."

"Copy that." Nodded James.

The communication transmission had ended and pressed on for a bit until she sees the beach up ahead. She heard voices on the beach and activated the Q-cloak. The armor is now invisible for about 30 minutes, and she moved closer towards the voices.

Space pirates and a lot of them too. They are standing guard near a cargo shuttle, and she needed to get in, then onward to the pirate ship where Ridley might be at. First she needed a distraction to lure some of them away.

A loud explosion was heard at the same time of when thunder from a storm echoed in the background. Her suits long range scanner pinpointed to the facility itself. James handy work, and so she watched most of the space pirates head off to the source of the explosion.

Leaving only a few behind, this gave Samus an idea, and so she got out of her suit. She instructed Q to get in front of them by controlling the armor, and she will get behind them as she moved into a different location.

The remaining space pirate guards are just standing there, with weapons in hand and suddenly out of nowhere their enemy showed up Samus Aran in armor. They aimed their weapons and are about to fire upon her.

Zip like noises are heard and the space pirate guards felt sharp pain, followed by dizziness and finally everything goes black for them. The bodies of the guards slumped on the sandy beach and Samus is behind them, wearing her blue zero suit.

She had used the watch and it proved to be very effective. She and Q whom is controlling the armor drag the bodies into the bushes of the jungle. Once done they made it to the shuttle and door is closed, she took out of her pocket the skeleton key card.

Samus pressed it up against the security door console, it scanned the card and then both doors opened. She is surprised it worked and got in the armor to head inside. Several cargo boxes are inside, and she figured this craft is pilot less.

Samus came upon a display console and hacked into the controls to have the ship go back to the space pirate mother ship. Samus felt the craft lift up, and she goes to hide behind the cargo boxes.

She will soon be in.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	9. Double Infiltration

**Nothing or Everything**

Chapter: Nine

 **Double Infiltration**

* * *

 **South Pacific island: The facility  
**

James Bond is crawling in the air vent tunnel, which it's inside the facility. He had studied the layout of the facility to help him familiarize himself with the place, so he knows where he needs to get in and out.

The air vents feel like they are shut off, but the air flow is good. The master spy kept on crawling for a bit, until he sees a light ahead of him and below him. He went there and looked into grating to see a single space pirate.

The creature is wandering around in the bathroom, more like guard duty and is searching for any survivors by opening the bathroom doors to look, only for it to see toilets and nothing more.

It wondered why this guard duty and desired some action, but orders are orders. The creature basically kept on doing the same thing and picked up a parchment or a newspaper the humans call it.

Sitting on the toilet, it stares at the newspaper and looking at the words, staring at the pictures. The space pirate flips the pages a few times and saw nothing at first in front of the alien.

A noise is heard and it put the paper down, only to see a human hanging upside down and it's weapons aimed at the space pirate. It tried to spring into action, but it was too late and what did James Bond do?

Using two P99 pistols with twin silencer attachments, shot two holes in the chest of the alien. Blood was splattered on the wall and Bond leaped down to the floor feet first.

He closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving the dead alien sitting on the toilet. He had once remarked to a former friend of his about using the bathroom during a mission.

* * *

 **AN:** Scene from the Bond movie GoldenEye for details

* * *

James walked to the door to take a peek by opening the door a crack. He saw nothing and quietly moved into the hallway, odd that there are no other guards around, he jogged quietly until he heard footsteps, he opened the door to a janitors closet and left it a crack to see who is coming.

It is two alien guards, at one end of the hall and the other one at the other end of the hall. They walked towards each other as they passed by the janitors closet without even noticing he is there.

James opened the door, drawing out his twin P99 silenced pistols and fired into the backs of each space pirates. They dropped to the floor, before even knowing what hit them.

James dragged one by one the bodies into the janitors closet, shutting the door and breaking the knob upon the door. He tossed the knob in a nearby trash can, James kept on moving, and he needed to head down further into the facility.

His first stop is the security room, which according to the layout he studied is not too far from him. He strolled quietly to the offices, but heard a noise echoed in the background and ducked to avoid being seen.

James glanced to see a couple of those Metroid creatures hovering around the dead bodies of scientists and a few guards. The offices looked like they had been in a war zone, everything was either broken or damaged.

The people of the facility, must have been taken by surprise, fought back and lost badly, stench of death is all around him, and he takes out the ice grenades that Samus had given him.

James tossed the grenades at the direction of the Metroids, then exploded at the creatures and are frozen solid. The Metroids drop to the floor and shattered into pieces of icy debris.

The master spy then looked around the offices for any survivors. None were found and kept on moving as he discovered the security control room, taking s peek he sees the bodies of guards, they're dead too.

Two space pirates are standing there, could they have seen him on the security video monitors. It seems that is not the case and static is shown on the video monitors.

Drawed out the paralizers, Samus had mentioned these weapons will come in handy. He fired the electromagnetic web shot at the two space pirates, their bodies shake from the web shots, and he fired again.

The blast shot feature fired right into their go down quickly in a messy scene. James walked and checked out the security systems by way of pressing a few buttons.

Offline, not good.

James tried to get the security cameras to work and minutes later he got some of them to work. He stares at the video feed, he was expecting more space pirates inside, but only found a few and wondered where the rest are at?

Wait he found where they are at. A large contingent of space pirates are amassed at the blast doors to the vault. Lead by someone who is almost as armored as Samus is. This armored person has an energy blade attached to its armor.

James watched on the video screen, they are firing their weapons at the blast doors. The vault doors are reinforced titanium concrete which can withstand a nuclear blast and the armored person hacked and slashed at the doors.

This place is too compromised and James tried to activate the base's auto destruction device, only to discover no success.

This means he will have to go down to the power core and plant explosives to destroy this place. Better off in no one's hands at all, James watched on video monitor the armored person to be communicating with someone.

Who is the question?

"007, Samus informed me that Ridley is on his way, better watch out." Spoke Q to Bond over the ear comm device.

"Copy that." Muttered Bond.

He Knowingly had to head down to where the power core is located and quickly too. How? You ask, simple the elevators if they are working and headed towards one, he pressed the button.

The doors opened and he walked inside, James pressed the button and the elevator slowly lowered down. He wondered how Samus is doing on her end of things.

* * *

 **South Pacific Island: Space pirate ship**

 **Prior to events  
**

Samus stayed quiet behind the cargo boxes inside the shuttle, she waited for the shuttle to dock inside the space pirate ship. She normally doesn't go sneaking very well and rather go in lasers blazing like she always does.

Then again it would be best to activate the auto destruct program inside the space pirate ship. Only then she can go lasers blazing out of the space pirate ship and perhaps that bastard Ridley can go along with the ship.

The shuttle finally docked and the doors opened, two space pirate guards walked inside to do an inspection. It wasn't long before they dropped like flies and Samus without her armor on had used the watch device poison darts to kill them.

She climbed back into her armor and quietly strolled into the shuttle bay of the space pirate ship. She has activated the Q-cloak to render her armor invisible and now where is Ridley?

On the bridge or somewhere on the ship. She has no idea of where Ridley is at, the security room will give her the answer she seeks.

Having studied the schematics of pirate ships, she had to go to the security control room and walked quietly to reach there. A few times she had to shut down the Q-cloak to let it recharge. She dashed into an empty room to avoid a space pirate patrol.

After the patrol goes further away she activated the Q-cloak to render herself invisible and kept on moving until she almost bumped into a familiar creature a mini version of Kraid, and she watched it waddles on by her.

Close call, and she kept on moving by ducking into other rooms or spaces that have shadows to conceal her from view. Finally, she came upon the security room of the space pirate ship and single space pirate is there.

Sleeping on the job too, guess Ridley can't find good help these days, and she tipped toed behind the space pirate. Raising her armored fist she slammed upon the head of the space pirate with a crushing blow.

It's dead, but very messy, and she didn't worry about it. Samus got out of the armor and walked over to the security console to find Ridley and get access to the ship's computer, she remembered she has the card she was given to us and installed the card to the ship's computer system.

She's in.

She switched from one view screen to another to find Ridley, until she found him on the bridge, and she growled at seeing him, the real one, and watched along with heard Ridley speak to an armored space pirate known as.

Weavel!

Samus can understand the language by using the security camera to watch the holographic transmission between the both of them.

"Well Weavel," spoke Ridley "Is it opened yet."

"No, the door is stronger than it looks." Responded Weavel "And not even a scratch from my blade."

"We must not waste anymore time, Samus is on the island." Said Ridley.

"Samus is here," gasped Weavel "Lord Ridley, let me seek vengeance against her, I will make her pay."

"Not yet," said Ridley "I will come personally to open the door, where you have failed to do so and once it's done the prize will be ours."

"Yes, Lord Ridley," bowed Weavel respectfully.

The holographic transmission ended and Samus watched on the security monitor Ridley headed to the large hatch of the bridge and went inside, after that Samus suspected that Ridley is heading to the facility.

"Q, let Mr. Bond know Ridley is coming." Said Samus.

"Copy that," replied Q over the comm link.

Then Samus got back to work.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	10. Part One: Final Countdown

**Nothing or Everything**

 **Chapter: Ten**

 **Part One: Final Countdown**

* * *

 **South Pacific Island: The facility**

The master spy is standing in the elevator, which is slowly being lowered down to where the power core is. He tried to do an automatic destruct of the facility, it would seem it's not working and so he will do it manually.

Informed by Q, Ridley is coming, which means trouble is coming and James suspected it had something to do with the space pirate forces, not been able to open the vault doors.

It's best for him, be quick about it. Unfortunately, the elevator is slow going down. A crash echoed in the background and vibrated all around including the elevator. The elevator got tossed side to side by the crash.

 **SNAP.**

The very sound he heard ment one thing, and James felt the elevator speed down faster than ever, he felt a weight pressed against him and knew he had to get out fast, before the elevator crashed to the bottom.

He tries to place himself in the middle of the elevator, wasn't easy to muster due to high-speed of the elevator. He takes out his backpack a grappling hook gun and pointed the gun towards the hatch of the elevator above him.

Then he fired and held on. The hook crashed through the hatch of the elevator and lifted him up, his body pushed upwards and the hook latched at a secure spot in the elevator shaft.

He looked down for a moment and saw the elevator slam hard upon the end of the shaft, it broke into pieces and James just hung there in the elevator shaft. He shook off his near miss of death once again.

"Now that was an uplifting experience," muttered Bond.

He was about to swing to one of the elevator shaft doors and get it open. A shaft door is slowly opened below him and a space pirate poked its head. The alien creature looked down to see the damage below.

James took this opportunity to swing back, and then he bends his legs to build momentum and pushed himself the wall, at the same time letting go and the space pirate looked up to see two booted feet slam into its chest.

The space pirate slammed at the wall of the hallway, at that very moment James rolled in, grabbing his two Walther P99 silenced pistols and fired two shots at the space pirate who looked dazed from being hit feet first.

Now the alien is dead and blood is oozing from being shot at and killed. It's blood splattered on the wall and James took a deep breath. He walked over to the dead alien, grabbed it by the legs and tossed it into the elevator shaft.

A sickening thud was heard in the background, and he put away his weapons and looked around, he is one floor left to get to the power core and he is nearby to the stairway leading down. Perhaps it would have been best to use the stairs at the time.

James then walked to the door of the stairway which will take him to the power core of the facility, so he can manually activate the auto destruct and he started to walk down the stairs until coming upon the right door.

He opened the door and entered the large room. He can see the power core in a form of a mega generator, computers attached to the core and are not even working. He will have to do it the old-fashioned way.

By planting explosives, then setting the explosives off to damage the core. He estimated it would only take five to ten minutes for the core to overload and explode, destroying the island in the process.

James took out of his backpack timed explosives with a stalled countdown of 0:0:7 seconds upon the display timer. James knew he wouldn't have enough time to get out and needed a way to get out fast.

Then an object hanging on the wall captured his attention, it is in a glass container and it has letters that read Do not break in case of emergency. It is an emergency and so he broke the glass, then taking the object from the container.

"This will come in handy," whispered Bond to himself at first and then contacted Q "Q, tell Samus to have her ship hover outside the island."

"You got it Double-O-seven." Replied. "Just to let you know Samus did something very rash."

"Such as," James spoke with a curious tone

With that James started to make his way out.

 **South Pacific Island: Space pirate ship**

Samus is in the security room inside the space pirate ship. She had got out of her armor to hack into the ships systems to overload the ship with the auto destruct systems. A problem occurred, while doing just that.

Samus encountered security protocols and subroutines, while hacking into the ships systems and one wrong move would alert the entire ship. She heard the security door open, and two space pirates walked in.

Drawing out her pistol, she fired and killed both of them with blast shots. Then the alarms went off, damn. Samus got back into her suit and decided to do it the old-fashioned way, take over the bridge and shoot anything that got in her way.

Samus fired a shot at the security controls to make sure the space pirates don't use it again. Samus dashed quickly down the hall and a small squad of space pirates appeared before her. She morphed into a ball and bulldozed right through them like bowling pins.

Then unmorphing she continued to fire her arm cannon at space pirates, which dropped like flies and the blast doors are closing, but it didn't stop her from using shot grenades at the blast doors and destroyed the doors.

She kept on running around the ship, shooting at space pirates and causing much damage as possible. She avoided lasers by dodging them, shooting back and destroying some. Her armor got hit a few times, but it's only minor.

Using her visor, she switched it to inferred vision and looked up at the ceiling. She saw above her is the bridge and several space pirates are there, she has an idea.

"Q, take a control of my armor." Said Samus "I have a plan, when I give you the signal. I want you to fire at the ceiling and head in the bridge."

"What are you going to do? He asked?

"Attack them from behind." Smiled Samus.

"Copy that!" Replied Q.

Samus got out of her suit, then dashing down the corridor to the elevator which will take her to the bridge. She pressed the button and the door opened, drawing out her personal weapon, she turned back to Q controlling the armor.

"Q, go for it." Said Samus.

The elevator doors closed with Samus inside, Q fired an ice beam at the ceiling which froze over. Bending the legs of the armor to build momentum and then jumped up, only for him to control the armor to morph to a ball.

After that, the morph ball armored crashed into the ceiling and taking the space pirates whom are on the bridge completely by surprise and Q un-morphed the armor to fire at the space pirates.

At the same time the elevator doors opened, Samus rolled out and fired at the space pirates and both fired at the space pirates and it made them think before dying Two of them!

The shooting went on for a bit, until the last space pirate died. The bridge is a bloody mess, and Samus went over to the bridge controls. Going over navigation controls, she has an idea and put in new coordinates.

"007 says that he needs your ship outside the island." Said Q.

"The uplink to my armor will put in coordinates to my ship," nodded Samus.

"Copy that." Responded Q.

"All done," Samus speaks to Q "An escape pod is on the bridge, we will use it."

Samus got back into the armor, then headed to the escape pod to leave the space pirate ship.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	11. Part Two: Final Countdown

**Nothing or Everything!**

 **Chapter: Eleven**

 **Part Two: Final Countdown**

* * *

 **South Pacific island: The facility**

 **Prior to events**

Ridley used the airlock of the space pirate ship to leave and propelled himself up from the depths of the ocean waters near the island. Once he rose from the waters, he flies up in the air and headed to the island.

His eyes narrowed in knowing Samus is here. He will soon deal with her, once he has what they came for and it's in a locked vault. A vault that Weavel could not slice or blast open. Seems these humans are not as dumb as he first thought.

Perhaps it would have been best to keep a few alive. Too late to realize that now. Flying quickly he is hovering over the top side of the facility and his eyes looked down to see at the courtyard a lot of space pirates there.

What were they doing there? Ridley hovered there to see a burning vehicle, an injured Zeta Metroid and a lot of confusion. He sighed, the Zeta Metroid, which it must have jumped on the vehicle and it exploded.

Ridley flies up high in the air, corkscrews like a drill and flies down upon the facility to get inside. He crashed inside, ignoring the falling debris behind him and crashing into several floors.

His wing sliced through the cables in the elevator shaft which James Bond was in the elevator when the cable snapped. Ridley had any idea the master spy had infiltrated the facility or Samus had infiltrated the space pirate ship.

The alien space dragon landed feet first nearby the vault, he sees the assembled space pirates with Weavel at the vault and is waiting for him to show up.

"Stand aside," commanded Ridley "I will handle this myself."

Weavel and the space pirates did not argue with Ridley. The space dragon crawled on by them with his hind legs and came upon the vault doors. At first, he slammed himself right at the doors by using his head and it left a dent upon the doors.

Then he fired plasma from his mouth to burn down the doors or at least super heated them. Once again Ridley slammed his body on the vault doors over and over, until the dent got bigger, and he fired plasma towards the dented metal.

The metal from the dent melted, he firmly grips the hole with his claws and using all his strength to rip it open. A creek like sound is echoing in the background like if something is happening.

 **Rip.**

The vault door came off, Ridley had used all his strength to do so and tossed the door aside inside is the prize of what they came for and these Earth humans don't have a clue about what they created. He and the space pirates do.

It's Afloritite.

By the looks of it, there is enough for them to take and make a good profit from the black market, while in space. Then Weaval received a message from the ship audio only to tell them Samus is attacking the ship.

"Load the Alforitite up," growled Ridley "I will handle Samus personally."

Wordlessly, they obeyed Ridley's orders without question. The space dragon was about to leave until a piece of debris hits him in the back and looked up to see someone hovering away in a jet pack.

His eyes narrowed!

He recognized the blue color of armor.

It's Samus.

So, she has help. He let's out a bellowing roar and spread his wings. At the same time he bends his legs and leaps up to flap his wings to chase after Samus or, so he thinks is Samus dressed in blue.

James Bond had used an experimental jet pack to slowly hover away. He had seen the space dragon rip open the vault door, at the same time to avoid falling debris.

Uh-oh, he heard the roar of the space dragon and increased speed to get away. He glanced back to see Ridley is gaining on him and has an angry look. He must think James is Samus by wearing the blue color.

James used the jet pack to fly up from holes in the floor which Ridley had done when he broke in here and headed to the hole in the rooftop of the facility. It's time for a game changer in this one.

While flying out, he takes an object out of his pocket. It's a detonator and pressed it. The countdown had begun on the display timer of the timed explosives he placed on the power core of the facility.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

 **KABOOM.**

An explosion is heard coming from the power core. A massive fireball rises up quickly and Ridley is hit by the fire-ball and James made it out in the nick of time, like the fireball acted like a spitting volcano.

With the power core damages from the explosives, it will not take long before it melts down and destroys the island taking everything with it. James flew away from the facility, and he heard the same roaring noise again.

Ridley rose from the fireball like a Phoenix rising from the ashes, and he looked furious, Samus had ruined his plan and won't let her get away with, he fired plasma fireballs from his mouth at James.

The master spy can feel the heat, but he is certainly not in the kitchen and dodged to avoid being hit. James got higher in the sky above the island, dodged some more fireballs and took out his pocket an ice grenade.

Ridley opened his mouth to shoot out more plasma fire and James tosses the ice grenade like a base-ball and it sailed into the mouth of the alien space dragon, then ice and fire exploded on contact with each other.

Ridley is choking on it and flew hard into the water with a big splash.

"I hope you don't mind, but you need to chill out," muttered Bond with a pun.

The waters where Ridley had splashed into are bubbling and zipping upwards from the depths is Ridley. He chased after James again only this time by trying to slice him with his claws or chomp down upon him with his teeth.

In all the confusion there is a rain storm that's still happening and the wind is blowing all around, a water spout had formed and is heading right towards them. He used the experimental jet pack to fly out-of-the-way.

It wasn't easy, because the wind forces are strong and Ridley got caught in the water-spout. He is spinning around and around like a washing machine, until Ridley had enough and used supersonic speed to escape.

Flying at full speed Ridley's jaw opened up, his sharp claws are about to lunge at James Bond until a pair of missiles exploded upon the side of Ridley causing him to free fall to the island below with a hard impact on the ground.

Samus's ship came out from the cloud cover, with Samus had the hell of her personal craft.

"Took you long enough," said Bond.

"I had a ship to catch," she responded by way of the ear device "And looks like he is getting back up."

"It won't take long before the island blows up." He informed her.

"Yeah, my ships sensors detected an energy build up coming from the island." She spoke to him.

"Here, he comes." Replied Bond.

Ridley healing systems kicked in after impact upon the island grounds. He flies back up and realized Samus is in her ship and the helper is there as well. Unlike his clone, he is fully armed to handle anyone or anything.

He extended his wings and fired missiles at the both of them. This made James using the jet pack and Samus in her ship to fly in opposite directions to avoid the missiles. These were not ordinary ones, these are heat seekers.

Avoiding them was not easy for both James and Samus with that and a tropical storm is happening. It was like fighting Ridley, a storm and heat seeking missiles at the same time.

A bolt of lightning hit a couple of heat seekers, they exploded on contact with electricity in midair. With missiles are coming from behind James and heat seeker missiles are behind Samus.

She fired a barrage of lasers from her ship and James fired a blast shot from the weapons Samus gave him. They exploded behind one another, and this gave Ridley to strike hard at them.

Samus used her ship's headlights to blind Ridley. The blinding light only fazed him, until he regained his vision.

"Let's take this above the clouds." Bond spoke to Samus.

"Exactly, what I am thinking." Samus replied to Bond.

James flies to the cloud cover by way of the experimental jet pack, following alongside is Samus inside of her ship and disappeared into the clouds, while Ridley goes to chase after them.

A series of lights seen upon the clouds to show weapons fire and finally a noise is heard which sounded like.

 **CLANG.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	12. Part:Three Final Countdown

**Nothing or Everything!**

Chapter:Twelve

 **Part:Three Final Countdown**

* * *

 **The skies above the South Pacific Island.**

James Bond controlled the experimental jet pack above the cloud cover above the island Following him is Samus in her ship and chasing them is the space dragon Ridley.

Whom is roaring with anger to which both had eluded him so far and he had no intention to let them get away. The rainstorm was a problem considering, blowing wind, lightning, and water spout was an obstacle.

Now there are open skies. They are free to do as they please. Like a buzzing bee Samus fired upon Ridley once he came out of the cloud cover, lasers shot out of Samus's ship with a full-scale barrage.

Proved to have little effect on Ridley who flies after Samus. She is at the controls of her craft and dodging lasers from Ridley's, that is a new one for her. Ridley firing lasers from his eyes and his feet talons latched on the hull of her craft.

Using the controls to shake the space pirate off seemed to only tighten his grip. Suddenly James landed on the back of the dragon and used the paralizers guns to fire blast shots.

Ridley growled, for he used his spiked tail to swat the human off of his back. Only for the space dragon to miss and hit himself upside head, James flew away fairly quickly to avoid being swatted off.

Ridley glared at the human. He will deal with the annoying pest. So, he got off of Samus's ship and flies at James Bond firing lasers from his eyes, the master spy dodges it until a stray shot hits James along the side of jet pack.

He is free-falling out of the sky, goes through the cloud cover in which he is back in the rainstorm once again. A trail of smoke follows behind him, also behind him is Ridley. James quickly pressed the restart button of the experimental Jet pack.

It won't start, James is drawing close to the ocean waters and Ridley flies straight for him. His sharp talons are ready to strike, his mouth open to chew him up and spit him out. Until the very last-minute, the Jet pack started up.

His feet nearly touched the ocean waters, while doing a u-turn away from being dinner for Ridley. The space dragon braced for impact and splashed hard into the ocean waters. He almost crashed into the bottom.

Using his wings to swim up to the surface, he spots the human flying up to the cloud cover again. Ridley flew up and in supersonic speeds to head back up there. Once Ridley was there, Samus fired a plasma shot from her arm cannon.

She installed the Q chip into her ship, so he can control it and she kept on firing plasma beams and James fired blast shots from the paralizer guns. This is getting Ridley's nerves. He folded his wings to act as a shield.

He decided to use this attack, and he was saving it to use on Samus. Better to use it now to wipe them out, it may weaken him, it's well worth it to get rid of these pests. He builds up enough energy, his eyes are burning red while hovering there.

Then he released what he had built up. Like a swirling tornado, Ridley fired energy shots from all directions to at least hit something and Samus's ship raised it's Shield's, James had joined her on the hull of her ship.

Several shots from Ridley bounced off the shields. To anyone watching the skies can see a light show of colors. Ridley kept on firing and firing until he stopped, he took a deep breath. This maneuver nearly drained him of his energy.

He has a healing factor that slowly healed him back up, glaring around to see if they had survived. Looks like they did not and laughed a bit, finally they are gone and roar of an engine echoed in the background.

Looking up at the sun, which nearly blinded him. Samus's ship with Samus on top of the hull of her craft and James Bond with the sun to their back fired upon everything they had down on the space dragon.

Blast shots, plasma shots, along with lasers and missiles that came from Samus's ship rained down upon Ridley. The space dragon used his wings to shield himself, his eyes stare at the weapons fire raining down upon him.

Suddenly looking to see if they had stopped, he shocked to witness something.

 **CLANG!**

The tip of his own ship pierced through his wings like a sword and stabs him in the chest, going through to his back. The space pirate ship flew in so fast, he had no time to react and the ship is falling into its intended destination.

The island!

It was originally planned by them, to have Ridley's ship used as a weapon and what better yet to kill two birds with one stone. The power core of the island is ready to explode taking the island and everything else.

All Ridley could do is scream.

"Samus, I will get you for this." He yelled and turned his head to see "Oh...shit."

Like a fireball in the sky, the space pirate ship is diving on the island. Ridley tried to get away, it was too late. He watched in horror his world suddenly turned dark.

 **THOOM**

When the ship crashed upon the island, the power core exploded in a tremendous blast. Engulfing and taking everything with it.

The blast cloud expanded in all directions, even above in the sky. If satellites picked up the blast, it would give off readings as if a volcano had exploded from deep within the ocean waters of the Pacific.

Samus's Aran and James Bond had stared down at what they had just seen. Once the cloud had died down, the island is gone. Like it never had existed from the beginning. The pair just stared at each other.

"Well that was a real blast," Bond quipped at what he saw.

"Indeed, it was." Nodded Samus in agreement.

"007, M is trying to contact you."Spoke Q by using the outside loud speakers of Samus's ship.

"Patch him through," sighed Bond.

"Commander, what the bloody hell just happened." Said M,"Satellites reported an explosion, other nations have gone on alert."

"You could say I had a close encounter of the third kind? Smiled Bond.

"Commander I have no time for jokes," said M "What really happened, the honest good truth."

"Okay terrorists took control of the island and killed everyone to try to break into the vault." Said Bond "The situation was very explosives in a way of speaking."

"Sigh, fine." Muttered M,"I will tell the defense minister of this matter. Good work, 007. Return to England when you can!"

"Always a pleasure, sir." Replied Bond.

The conversation had ended, which Samus and James Bond headed inside of her ship. She got out of her armor and stretched for a moment to loosen herself up.

"You plan on heading back to your home." Asked Samus! "I could give you a ride back."

"It can wait," responded Bond "Are you heading back out into space."

"I would like to see what pleasures this world has." Suggested Samus.

James walked up to her and used his finger to circle around her breast and responded "The pleasure would be all ours."

She blushed and unzipped her top, replying "Yes it would."

"Anything I need to tell M? said Q.

"I have my head in the clouds for a holiday," Bond speaks to Q.

He went over to take out the Q chip and toss it over his shoulder. Both walking over to each other. They kissed while stripping each other, then Samus stumbled back which James is pulled into her. Her hand pressed a button, the ship rises above orbit of Earth.

"Oh, James." Moaned Samus.

The ship started to rock up and down after that.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on a** **distant world.**

In a dark room, which the lights suddenly come on. It had a lab like feeling to the place. Numerous of space pirates have assembled in the lab and looked upon a large chamber pod.

A pair of eyes glow red from within. The chamber door opened, a clawed hand reached out followed by the head of a familiar face. It's Ridley.

He roared with laughter, while the space pirates watched on.

* * *

 **The End!**


End file.
